Ultimate X Factor (Season 1)
''Ultimate X Factor ''is a Tengaged based reality music competition based on the original UK series, with the purpose of pitting the best singers in the buisness against each other, and finding out who will come out victorious. The first season begun airing on April 9th 2014 and ended on April 23rd 2014. The competition is split into three main stages: auditions, judge's homes and live shows, with Laurenjade121, Euro ''and ''BigBrotherFan132 ''as judges. The season was won by Beyonce who was mentored in the Over 25's category by Sam. Judges and hosts It was stated on April 6th that creator and excecutive producer Lauren Jade would become one of three judges to take to the panel on the first season. Later, Big Brother host Euro was announced as the second judge. After many other rumours, Sam was announced as the third and final judge. All 3 judges remained on the panel throughout the season. Co-Excecutive producer Riley was named as the host of the season after much speculation that he would become a judge. He fronted every show of the season. Selection process 'Applications and auditions' Auditions took place across three days starting on April 9th and ending on April 11th. The acts were split by categories. The judges comment and score each act with the top five scorers moving onto the second stage of the competition. In the event of a tie for 5th place, the judges would vote on who they want to join the top 5. *Day 1: 16-24's *Day 2: Groups *Day 3: Over 25's 'Performances' ''Scores are given in order by Lauren, Euro and Sam in the tables. '' : – Advanced to the next stage As Ariana Grande and Haley Reinhart both tied for fifth place, the judges voted to send through Grande to the top five 16-24's. As Maroon5 and Girls Aloud both tied for fifth place, the Lauren and Sam voted to send through Girls Aloud to the top five Groups. Euro voted for Maroon 5. 'Judges Homes' In this round, the 15 acts (five for each judge) went to the "homes" of their respective mentors, where they performed again. Once the acts performed and critiques are given, all 15 acts and the three judges flew to Hollywood where they each revealed their three acts moving onto the live shows. Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place Live Shows 'Format' There will be a total of five live shows including a finale. The first live show featured the 'mentors save' where each mentor could save one of their own acts from the polls, no final showdown featured. Double eliminations occured during week 2 and week 4. 'Results Summary' ;Colour key 'Live show details''' Week 1 (15 April) *Theme: "This is Me" *Musical Guests: Idina Menzel ("Let It Go") Before the public poll closed, each judge got to save one of their own acts. The act with the least votes out of the remaining six would then automatically be eliminated. Judges' votes to save *Lauren: Ariana Grande - Felt like she improved the most. *Sam: Shakira - Gave no reason. *Euro: Coldplay - Felt they could do the best. ; Week 2 (17 April) *Theme: "Love & Heartbreak" *Musical Guests: Kylie Minogue ("Into The Blue") and Taylor Swift ("I Knew You Were Trouble") A double elimination featured during this show, the bottom three were announced and then the act with the least votes would immediately be eliminated, the other two performed in the sing-off where the judges had to send home one of the two. Judges' votes to eliminate *Lauren Jade: Evanescence - backed her own act *Euro: Phillip Phillips - backed his own act *Sam: Phillip Phillips - Said Evanescence would do better in the future of the competition. Week 3 (19 April) *Theme: "Let Loose" and "Hidden Gems" *Musical Guests: John Legend ("All of Me") and Demi Lovato ("Neon Lights") Judges' votes to eliminate *Sam: Evanescence - Backed his own act *Euro: Beyonce - Backed his own act *Lauren Jade: Evanescence - Felt Beyonce was more consistent throughout Week 4 (21 April) *Theme: "Chart Toppers" and "Producer's Choice" *Musical Guests: Kaiser Cheifs ("Coming Home") and Lady Gaga ("G.U.Y") The producers picked a second song for the final five to perform to the public. This week the act with the least amount of votes was immediately eliminated, the acts in 4th and 3rd place would sing-off and the judges would vote to send the final act into the finale meaning that two acts would leave this week. Judges' votes to send through *Sam: Beyonce - Claimed the other judges would vote for Kelly so gave Beyonce his support. *Euro: Kelly Clarkson - Said she improved throughout the live shows *Lauren: Beyonce - Said she showed more variety in performances Week 5 (23 April) *Musical Guests: Jason Derulo featuring 2 chainz ("Talk Dirty"), Rita Ora ("I Will Never Let You Down") and Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX ("Fancy") Round 1 *Theme: "Contestant's Choice" and "Mentor's Choice" Wach of the finalists performed two songs before polls froze and one of them finished in third place. The final two then moved onto round two of the night. Round 2 *Theme: "Song of The Season" and "Winning Single" The final two went on to perform two final performances including their potential winning singles. The winner was then announced after they oth performed.